Far Away (Love Awaits)
for the character/art/fanfic competition. for alaska (view her profile before reading??) The boat rocks side to side and Alaska blanches. It wasn’t her best idea, but she needed to get away. To get charged with homicide is, well, bad. Terrible. Life threatening. And a whole lot of other things she doesn’t want to think about. She hasn’t hated herself for this long in ages. Minute after minute, she’d whip her head back and peer into the mist, hoping - praying - to not see anybody she knew from Possibility. It had been 132 days (yes, she counts) and yet she was still paranoid. Anxiety wasn’t helping her at all. She hasn’t hated herself so much either. So much loathing and abomination for only herself was enough to fuel her inferiority. Why did her powers turn dark? What had she done wrong? (She’d killed her best friend, sure, but that wasn’t the point.) Sighing and detesting herself over something that was in the past wasn’t going to get her anywhere. But she’d lost everything she’d gained already, so what was the point of aiming for something again? She slumped, hitting her head on the edge of the wooden boat. The boat floats aimlessly, wandering and lost. Just like her. Then a dragon falls from the sky. . . . Alaska blinks at the seemingly unconscious figure of a dragon. Really, she should be screaming and terrifed but she'd seen weirder things at sea in the past 132 days. The boat keeps rocking gently with the waves. She clambers towards the dragon and shakes it - no, her - carefully. The dragon's quite pretty, actually, and Alaska can't help but stare a bit. A hybrid between IceWing and RainWing, and her scales were almost iridescent, and yeah. Alaska couldn't help but gape. There's a slight groan and Alaska freezes. "Uh . . . are you okay?" The dragon’s eyes suddenly flare open and she looks around, bewildered. “What happened? Did -“ She turns around and glares at the boat. “Moons, he did it again, didn't he? Where'd he go?" She shakes Alaska, flapping her wings indignantly. "Did you see where he went? He can't just leave me and," she finally stops, panting, and frowns at Alaska. "Who are you?" Alaska blinks. "I'm, uh, Alaska?" It comes out more as a question. The dragon nods eagerly. "Well, Alaska, would you mind telling me where my boyfriend went? He's a SeaWing, dark green and handsome-ness level is mediocre, to be honest, but don't tell him I said that, and he's been trying to go somewhere and argh. I just need to talk to him." Relationships made no sense to Alaska, and this was just that. She swallows. "Um, I don't think I've seen him," she says and the dragon gives her an exasperated look. "You fell from the sky. Quite literally." The dragon stares at Alaska for a long time, before swallowing, shoulders dropping. "It was true, then," she says, her voice dropping to a murmur. She sighs. "I should've known." Alaska opens her mouth to question the situtation, before shutting it quickly when she sees the dragon flapping her wings indignantly, seemingly trying to fly away. It's not working. "Um, are you okay?" The dragon growls. "I hate him. Again, for the seventh time? It's not like I'm going to fly after him or anything." She spins around and sighs. "He's put this - enchantment - thing." She flaps her wings uselessly, trying to exaggerate the point. "On me. My boyfriend, I mean. Well, not anymore because he's decided to go and sleep with someone else. But this spell thing whatever does something to my wings so I can't fly. It usually takes a few days. Or weeks, depending on what he was feeling when he cast it." Alaska nods slowly. "The consequences of having an animus boyfriend, am I right?" She laughs to herself before her face drops. "But, uh," the dragon frowns around the small, rocking boat. "I'm afraid I'll have to stay here for a while until the spell wears off. You wouldn't mind, would you?" Alaska shakes her head, still trying to wrap her head around everything. "No. Yeah. Uh, I mean yeah I wouldn't mind. You can stay." The dragon's sorrowful face changes in a second and she smiles at Alaska. "Thanks. Alaska, right?" The way this dragon says her name makes her stomach turn and she swallows. "Er, yeah." "Great. I'm Aurora," she beams at Alaska. "Really, thanks. It'll help me get over him breaking up with me anyway. Stupid, isn't it? Like everything that takes ages to build up can just fall apart within seconds? And it leaves like a stupid wound right here." She points to her heart dramatically. Wound. '' Upon hearing the word, Alaska remembers. She could heal wounds, could she not? She could help Aurora, and her heart wouldn't be wounded anymore and - But she couldn't. She was cursed. She had dark, terrible, hazardous magic that killed. Everything that happened to her just seemed to be reminding her of her powers. Her helplessness. How much of a terrible dragon she was. She couldn't even help a stranger. She hated it. She swallows. "Yeah. You can stay," she manages to say again, before turning quickly and sitting down on the other end of the boat, far away from Aurora, staring out into the mist. Aurora only gives her an incredulous, perplexed look at the dismissal. . . . It's awkward, the next few days, to say the least. The boat bobs and Aurora approaches a forlorn looking Alaska. "So . . . how you live here? On board?" Alaska, not uttering any words bobs her head in response. Aurora nods slowly. "Right. It's . . . nice." Another nod. Aurora rocks back and forth slightly before sensing that well, Alaska didn't want to talk, so she stands and sighs, ambling her way back to the other side of the boat. The silence is uncomfortable for both of them. . . . "How long have you been here?" 136 days now, Alaska would reply but she just shrugs. "A while." There's an audible sigh from Aurora. "Want to be a bit more specific?" Alaska shrugs again. Aurora sighs audibly and promptly stands, making her way back to her side of the boat in silence. . . . It's nightfall and Aurora is (once again) approaching Alaska. "Are we lost? Because you don't seem to be heading for anywhere in particular. Or the IceWing kingdom, for the matter." Alaska bows her head, almost ashamed, before just shaking her head the slightest. Aurora sighs, sounding extremely irritated, before losing it. "Look, if you don't want me here, you can tell me, okay? I can swim - don't ask how, I learnt - and I would rather struggle with my wings and try to swim my way back to shore than to be stuck here with someone who is as," she struggles to find a word. "Rude? Unwelcoming? Unhelpful? I don't know, but if you'd like me to leave, I'd prefer you to be honest and just tell it to my face, okay? "Look, I just want to forget that, you know, he broke up with me. Because I, well," Aurora sighs. "I kind of had a thing with his sister, so I guess it's my fault that he ended it. And that makes me a terrible, bad person, I get it and I know and I know my actions illustrate me as a dragon, but isn't forgiving a thing? That's the thing, I'm honest. So honest it's worrying but I told my boyfriend what was happening and then he left me which I understand, ''I deserve but I just hoped, that well, he'd accept my honesty. So that he knows I'm trustworthy and I would never lie to him, because I didn't. I told him what was happening. Does that make sense? Aurora sighs. "It probably doesn't. But just, could you please tell me if you want me to go? Be honest. Because I'd rather face the truth than let the lies sink in, okay?" A shocked expression crosses Alaska's face. She didn't intend for this to happen. She didn't want Aurora to leave, she just, well, didn't want to be reminded of how useless she was. She opens her mouth, ready to profusely apologise. "I - I'm sorry -" Aurora gives her an exasperated look. "No, it's fine. I'm used to being treated like sh*t anyway." Alaska shakes her head. "No. I mean, I'm sorry I didn't realise -" "It's fine. You don't have to apologise," Aurora sighs dismissively. "It's fine." Alaska keeps shaking her head. "No. I'm, uh, I'm sorry. I - I didn't realise that," she mumbles incoherently. Aurora gives her a nonplussed look. "No, I mean." Alaska bites her lip. "I'm here because I ran away from my town, um, Possibility." An inquisitive look crosses Aurora's face. "I - I," she racks her brain. Surely she couldn't say oh I murdered my best friend and the entire town is against me because you don't say that to dragons you don't know very well, do you? "I - accidentally mistook something for my own and it turned out to be, uh, something the town valued quite a bit so they got mad at me but I gave it back but I assumed they weren't at all happy with me so I, uh, ran. I ran away and, um. Yeah." Aurora stares for a second, frowning, her head cocked to one side. "Um. You probably don't want to be on a boat with a, um, thief."'' A murderer ''her mind whispers back venomously but Alaska swallows. "I don't really mind if you, uh, want to leave." Aurora continues staring before breaking into an endearing grin and throwing her wings around Alaska, pulling her into a hug and Alaska freezes. She hadn't be hugged, let alone touched in so long she'd forgotten what it felt like. To be accepted, to be shown a sign of appreciation. Aurora pulls back suddenly and gives Alaska a look - mischief and sultry all in the glint of her eyes. "Misunderstood, just like me." She smiles. "Y'know, you're pretty nice when you're not staring out to sea." A shy smile forms at Alaska's lips and Aurora grins. "You sure you didn't mind me here?" Alaska shakes her head. Aurora flaps her wings, squinting at the sunset in the distance. "Well, I might want to stay for a little longer." wip aldfkadll aaaaah Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (bookaholic.9488)